paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Like Champ Like Son 2
Summary Sequel to Like Champ Like Son written by BlackOps2025(collaborators welcome). Please note there will be some violence as with almost all of my stories. Enjoy! Following the heart-pounding boxing match ending in victory for the PAW Patrol, Sage is hailed as a sensation in Adventure Bay. One of his fans stood out, a security dog named Breaker who saves the champion and his friends from another stint by Ravage. Sage and Breaker quickly become the best of friends. But their friendship would soon fall into a dark chapter. Brutus quickly noticed Breaker's fighting abilities and vow to brainwash...To be continued... Main Characters * Sage * Ranger (Sage's instructor, a top Air Cadet and Ryder's twin brother with partial facial abnormalities) * Ravage * Rayden (Ravage's instructor, a kung-fu master and Ranger's former Air Cadet comrade) * Ryder * Rocky * Brutus Story Chapter 1 Category:Paw PatrolCategory:Paw patrolCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon CharactersCategory:Fanon charactersCategory:SpecialsCategory:ActionCategory:SadCategory:StoryLightning flashed. Thunder Rumbled. Storms raged. The rain poured down in buckets, blanketing everything it fell upon like a thick, dense fog. Yet all of that didn't seem to disturb the Doberman puppy. He stood in the middle of the road, not mindful if a vehicle whizzed by and hit him. The long lings of uniform buildings enclosing the street on either side were abandoned and rotting. A typical setting at the grim town of Foggy Bottom. The Doberman puppy's was Ravage, the vicious son of the local pound owner. Like his father, he was a creature thriving off of pain inflicted upon others and merciless deeds. However in the past few months, his reputation as a bully had changed dramatically. He could still remember the moments. His fist, as hard as diamond, crushing the face of another puppy, who fell easily. It was the next part that would scar him for life. His disgraceful former brother, now a twerp siding with his arch enemy, told of his secret. That his "diamond" fist weren't in fact "natural". A rematch had been declared, and he lost brutally. The fight had left a burning arrow that was still impaling his cold heart. But his father, no matter how abusive and aggressive, didn't give up. If his son was a total flop at boxing, why not try a new arts? One that would spill a whole lot more blood in a less tightly-regulated environment. It would be a dream come true, and today, Ravage was going to dream it. The puppy began to trot, then walk, then jog briskly on the road until he stopped in front of a large building. It was ultra-modern in design, complete with fiber glass columns, an all-metal framework and bizarrely-placed windows. A single phrase of Chinese characters loomed above the entrance, beckoning an inevitable welcome. Ravage did. And without even bothering to glance at the English translation below the line of calligraphy. Resurrection Kung-Fu Academy A gust of cool wind hit Ravage with an unexpected tingling sensation. He stared in awe at the interior of the building, which was more sophisticated in looks than the outer appearance. A style designed to combine aspects of cubism, harmony and unity. He was too busy to even bother noticing the figure who approached him. Clearing his throat, the Doberman puppy instantly snapped his gaze at him and gulped. The figure was a young Chinese teenager, no older than 13 at most, yet stood with a statue-like posture and a handsome but scowling face. The blood red gi he had on certainly didn't make a friendly impression. Figure (Grinning & hands behind his back): Ah Ravage, you've come at last, my friend. The figure spoke perfect English, with a light menacing undertone, like that of an elite businessman. He started to examine Ravage and slowly began to circle around the pup. Ravage (Eyes following): Master Rayden, I had no other choice. If I hadn't came here, I would've ended up like stupid Pyro for sure. Rayden (Nodding slightly): I see, Ravage. So I guess you would like me to teach you the martial art your dad, Brutus, sincerely asked me? Ravage: Yes, Master Rayden. Rayden (Stroking his chin): No need to be excessively formal, Ravage, please address me as Rayden. And I also guess you would like the champion belt to be back in your paws? The word "champion belt" had an almost paranormal effect on the Doberman puppy. He snarled angrily and his eyes flashed with a sudden moment of rage. It was that precious trophy that had caused the battle. Whoever had the champion belt would have be the ones honored. And right now, it wasn't in his paws. Yet Ravage was done with the champion belt, regardless of what his dad thought. Him fighting over an old piece of clothing with a shiny yellow bust attached to it? No way! Even if he had fought for it earlier, he'd moved on. Now the only thing that would satisfy his soulless heart was a knockout blow to his arch enemy. Sage. Ravage (Growling): Please, Rayden, I'm over with that piece of junk. All I want is to kick Sage's butt and make him regret about messing with me in the first place. Rayden: So you've moved on with your intentions? Ravage (Still growling): Revenge is what I want. Rayden (Stopping in front of the puppy and looking at him straight in the eyes): I can provide that. You will train in the art of kung-fu by the best teacher in Foggy Bottom. But before we start, do you know why we call ourselves Resurrection Kung-Fu Academy? Ravage shook his head no. Honestly, he didn't even know what it meant. But it did sound very chilling, enough to cause him to get goose-bumps. Rayden: To be resurrected is to be brought back to life. Similarly, look at the situation you're in currently. Defeated, finished and forced to surrender. You're rocky bottom, Ravage. But don't worry, you'll be restored. Your training in kung-fu will be very difficult and grueling. Nevertheless, I expect you to work very hard and be very determined if you want your revenge. Ravage (Nodding): That's exactly what I need, Rayden. Rayden: Very well, Ravage. From now on, you'll be training as a Ressurected, a lowly puppy training to restore his glory as a fighter. Kung-fu will be in your blood. Determination will be in your brain. Hate will be in your heart. We start today, my friend, revenge doesn't wait. Chapter 2 To be continued...Category:Crying